A user interface may be driven by a workflow. A workflow is a defined series of tasks that produce a final outcome. The workflow may be defined to prompt a user for input and then process the user input. The processing may involve branching logic embedded in the workflow. A complete page is typically associated with a single workflow, and the user interface on the page corresponds to the workflow instance.